The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document No. 491,345 filed on Mar. 20, 2001. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to concrete screeds and, more particularly, to a portable, oscillating grade determinant apparatus incorporating laser signal receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
As anyone who performs a lot of physical work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time, save money, produce a higher quality job, reduce damage to equipment, and provide for the increased safety of the worker. Each field of physical work has its own type of specialty tools, each performing a specialized task. The field of concrete finishing is no different. Screed pipes and boards are used to get the wet concrete to the proper elevation. These screed devices are often used with a tripod-mounted laser transmitter to determine when the proper elevation is reached. However, this system relies on tamping down the concrete, checking the elevation, tamping again, then checking again in a trial and error process. Of course if one goes too far, more concrete must be added. This process, while functional, takes a great deal of time, which translates into lost revenue for the professional contractor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which concrete can be finished in an accurate manner which is quick, easy and effective. The development of the portable, oscillating grade determinant apparatus incorporating laser signal receiver fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose a screeding apparatus and method incorporating an oscillating attachment: U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,160 issued in the name of Tapio et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,647 issued in the name of Tapio et al.
The following patents describe a laser-guided portable screed: U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,166 issued in the name of Allen et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,4,752,156 issued in the name of Owens.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,481 issued in the name of Tapio et al. discloses a screed assembly and oscillating member kit therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,787 issued in the name of Allen et al. describes a transformable two-person floating screed with automatic grade control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,295 issued in the name of Allen discloses a torsional automatic grade control system for concrete finishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,935 issued in the name of Quenzi et al. describes an apparatus and method for pivoting a screed assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,633 issued in the name of Somero et al. describes a self-propelled screeding apparatus and method.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which allows for the finishing of concrete in a manner which ensures floors are at the correct slope or completely level with a minimal amount of effort and time, which translates into increased revenue for the concrete contractor.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a concrete grade determinant device which aids in the finishing of concrete.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a concrete grade determinant device which replaces the use of screed pipes or lumber.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a concrete grade determinant device which works faster than conventional methods and which saves time and money.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a concrete grade determinant device which provides a one shot operation, thus alleviating trial and error.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tamping plate which forces concrete down to the proper level.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tamping plate which is located at the base of the invention.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a metal plate with a triangular void which is rotated by an electric motor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a metal plate with a triangular void which produces an oscillating or vibrating motion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electric motor powered by rechargeable batteries.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electric motor controlled by a depressible ON/OFF switch.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a laser receiver located at the top of the present invention which operates in a conventional manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a laser receiver which receives signals from a conventional rotating laser transmitter mounted on a tripod.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a laser receiver having a speaker for generating an audible beeping sound when proper elevation is reached.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a portable, oscillating grade determining apparatus incorporating laser signal receiver is provided to aid in the installation and leveling of poured concrete floors. The present invention is placed upon poured concrete and activated via a depressible ON/OFF switch. An electric motor, powered by a rechargeable battery pack, turns a metal plate that is unbalanced by the removal of a pie-shaped section therefrom. This unbalanced nature produces an oscillating motion, which forces the tamping plate down into the wet concrete. Finally, when a laser receiver located at the top of the present invention receives a laser signal from a separate but conventional laser transmitter mounted on a tripod, the laser receiver beeps, indicating the concrete is now at the proper elevation. At this point, the present invention is removed and the remainder of the concrete can be finished to the same elevation.
The use of the present invention allows for the finishing of concrete in a manner which ensures floors are at the correct slope or completely level with a minimal amount of effort and time, which translates into increased revenue for the concrete contractor.